What Happened Next
by FreeSpiritwriter24
Summary: This is strictly fanfiction. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, all of those rights go to Hiro Mashima. Rated K, and precaution for some language because of Gajeel. This takes place after what happened to Gajeel and Levy in Chapter 488, a very sad ending I know I cried. Some things may not be possible but this is fanfiction. This is my first piece so please be gentle. Thank you!


This is strictly fanfiction. I do NOT own Fairy Tail, all of those rights go to Hiro Mashima. Rated K, and precaution for some language because of Gajeel. This takes place after what happened to Gajeel and Levy in Chapter 488, a very sad ending I know I cried. Some things may not be possible but this is fanfiction. This is my first piece so please be gentle. Thank you and please enjoy.

 **Levy's POV**

I was still sobbing as Lily still held me. He was gone. The only man that I would ever love had sacrificed himself to save me, what a selfish thing to do. I rather have died with him than watch him get sucked into that portal to the underworld. Gajeel wasn't the kindest man and not a man of very few words but he was perfect. Perfect for me. I couldn't cry anymore and everything seemed to be drowned out by a white noise. Lily was hugging me so tight, repeating an apology. I wasn't sure whether or not it was to me or to Gajeel, that he couldn't save him. I wiped my eyes and nose and tried to turn in Lily's arms.

"Lily, we need to go." I said trying to stand up, "We need to fight for him." Lily only nodded while wiping his eyes and nose, we both took a deep breath and made our way back. It was dusk when we finally started moving again. I thought about the first time Gajeel and I met and how much he had grown, I was no longer of the night knowing that he would be there to protect me. But, now I could feel myself shiver with fear. Sure Lily was with me but I would never get to see him again or hear his weird but pleasant laugh or get to hear him call me 'Shrimp' or 'Bookworm'. We continued to walk in silence but we were both exhausted from the fight and decided to rest for the night in a nearby cave. Lily was quick to fall asleep we had both been through a lot and it would be a good idea to rest. It was difficult for me to go to sleep I wanted to feel the heat of him next to me, I wanted to feel his strong arms around me and the thought of no longer having those feelings made new tears well up. I silently sobbed and covered my eyes. I continued to cry until I heard footsteps. I jerked my head up as I made my hand ready to use my Solid Script.

"No need to use any magic against me." the voice said, it was odd but familiar, my eyes grew wide and there I saw Zeref.

"What do you want?" I asked my voice dripping with anger. I gave him my best glare but I knew it wasn't that threatening.

"I understand your pain, we've both lost someone we love dearly." Zeref said calmly with a smile, he sat down on a rock, "I want to help you, it's too late for me but maybe it can help you."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned still suspicious of his motives.

"A spell to bring him back." Zeref admitted nonchalantly.

"A spell to bring back the dead? He won't be the same and you know that." I stated rolling my eyes.

"He's not dead per say, just lost. His soul is still alive and well, it's just his physical body that needs some help." Zeref admitted. I looked at him shocked, a spell that could bring Gajeel back…

"How could I do that, I don't have powerful magic, I'm still weak." I admitted with sad eyes.

"You're much stronger than you think, I can lend you some of mine too but there's a catch." Zeref said. _Of course there's a catch. There's always a catch._ "You'll have to-"

 ***Author's note: The fighting was over and everything became at peace, well as peaceful it can be in Fairy Tale***

 **Gajeel's POV:**

Darkness was everywhere I couldn't see anything. The Underworld was a dark place with moaning souls waiting to go further into the abyss. I missed her, who exactly I couldn't really remember. I just knew I loved her. My Shrimp.

Suddenly I saw a light, a blinding light. Damn. Before I knew it I was laying in a field of flowers.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud to no one in particular.

"You're a very lucky man, you should know that." A voice said to me, I looked over and saw Zeref.

"You bastard, what are you doing here?!" I demanded. He smiled at me before speaking.

"She loves you a lot and you should be running to her, not demanding anything from me." He said simply while beginning to walk away. "She's near the small lake about a 150 yards to the East, you better hurry she might not wait any longer." He disappeared out of view and before I knew it my legs were running as fast as they could. I swatted branches and sliced bushes out of my way. It didn't take long before I could smell her. That wonderful scent of old books and ink with a hint of something fresh. And there I finally reached the clearing. She was sitting at the edge of the lake with her feet in the water while Lily flew around her head trying to make her smile. I couldn't contain myself.

"SHRIMP!" I yelled before tackling her into the water. I held her in my arms and looked her into her honey colored eyes. Damn did I miss you. She stared at me with shock but soon she was crying I looked at her nervously but all my doubts we wiped away when she hugged me, trying her best to squeeze me. I chuckled and hugged her back. She looked at me with all the love in her tiny body and smiled so bright it was almost blinding. I lent down and kissed her. I missed her so much and I wanted to show her. She leaned into the kiss eagerly wanting to never leave this spot and I had no problem. A little too soon the need for air became too much. We separated but touched our foreheads together smiling at each other. Before I knew it we were engulfed by Lily's battle form arms and felt him shake with tears, we both laughed and hugged each other.

It took a while but we were sitting down calmly near the lake's edge and just enjoyed each other's company soon the persistent question that had been bothering me since I woke up came out.

"How the hell am I back?" I asked Levy, she had been reading a book and combing my hair with her fingers as I layed on her lap. She was silent, too silent. I moved to look her in the eyes and wait for her answer.

"Well, Zeref had told me about a spell that could help you return," She stated no longer looking at her book but not looking at me either.

"But?" I asked knowing there was more to it than that. She squirmed underneath my stare.

"But, it came with a price." She answered shifting her head towards me but not daring to look me in the eyes.

"What kind of price?" I asked but sounded more like a demand due to the gruffness in my voice, she looked sad but said with a small smile.

"I'm no longer a mage." My eyes widened in shock _. No longer a mage? What the hell did that mean?_ "And before you rant at me and tell me I'm stupid, I don't mind, really. As long as I have you with me I don't care about whether or not I'm a mage." I didn't know how to react. "The spell required a lot of magic, and Zeref did help me but, I don't have magic anymore." I could see that she was on the verge of tears, I pulled her in and stroked her hair. "But now I can't be part of the guild anymore, my mark is already gone. I can't go on missions with you anymore let alone Jet and Droy. I guess I'm more useless than before."

"Stop that right now. I don't care if you're not a mage anymore I love you just the same. And you're not useless or weak, you're a lot stronger than anyone. However, you're an idiot but you're the idiot that I love. I hate that you had to sacrifice your magic to save my sorry ass but, I'm happy that I'm back. I will never let you out of my sight, I will stand by you no matter what happens and I will protect from this day forth. I love you so much that it hurts. But I rather hurt because of the love I have for you than anything else." She smiled and hugged me back. We stayed like that for what seemed days, until we realized there was a guild that needed to be returned to and a home to live in. We got up and started walking, I held her hand the entire way back with Lily in her other arm. _I'm never letting this go._


End file.
